El día Y la noche
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: Ellos eran como el día y la noche, siempre cerca, anhelante, pero sus destinos estaban marcados, uno estaba destinado a ser el héroe, otro a ser el villano. Todos comprenden los sentimientos de la noche demasiado tarde, al menos los suficientemente a tiempo para el pequeño Scorpius.


**El día y la noche.**

.

Tu eres el día brillante, hermoso, tan lleno de vida, alimentas a todos con tu calor, tu bondad, todos disfrutan tu cercanía y algunos se aprovechan de tu brillo, pero a ti no te importa porque siempre estas ahí aunque hayan nubes, causantes de una tormenta, ellos te culpan, pero lo que no saben es que siempre estás ahí, como el sol, como el día, aunque este oscuro, sigue siendo de día, sigue el sol brillando, pero es opacado por las nubes, y él no tiene la culpa. Pero a pesar de ser lo opuesto a mí, te siente igual que yo, solo, porque a pesar de que todos disfrutan tu cercanía, saben que si se acercan demasiado a ti, puedes quemarlos, hacer de ellos nada, no porque tú lo desees, no por que quieras quedarte solo, sino, porque tu destino te obliga a estar solo, a quienes llamas seres querido los puedes perder, se cómo te sientes con eso, porque así me siento yo, temo que por un mísero error mío pueda perder a aquellos a quienes amo, aquellos que han luchado por mí, aunque estén equivocado, lo han hecho para protegerme, así como tú te has alejado de ellos para protegerlos.

Hace semanas que hemos dejado de pelear, hace semanas que deje de llamar tu atención, porque es obvio que la tengo, al menos para ti y para mí, siempre disfruto tu cercanía, tu calor, me encanta que te aferres a mi cuando tu cuerpo llega a la cúspide del placer, adoro como pronuncias mi nombre entre tus deliciosos jadeo, disfruto que estés dentro de mí, amo beber de ti, amo todo de ti, disfruto ser el único que logre dominarte, pero mi corazón está quebrándose, la guerra está cerca, y mi misión es algo que nunca podrás perdonarme, tendré que hacer todo para protegerte, incluso convertirme en tu enemigo, estar lejos de ti, hacer que me odies para que te hagas más fuerte y puedas vencer, pero por favor recuerda, no estás solo, no te separes de tus amigos, no lo hagas, ellos te cuidaran y podrán luchar contigo, como yo no podré hacerlo.

Se lo que piensas, no puedes creer que esto esté sucediendo, pero recuerda que si tú eres el día yo soy la noche, como tu alimentas a todos con el calor yo los obligo a sentir frio, mi egoísmo no te permite estar con ella, porque sé que tarde o temprano estarás junto a ella, y no te lo reprochare, porque cuando eso suceda, sonreiré y te deseare suerte, pero sé que no llegare a verlo, mi corazón me lo dice, pero hare todo lo posible por ti, porque te amo mi día, mi sol.

Así como tú eres el día yo soy la noche, a mí me siguen criaturas peligrosas, seres sin corazón, que solo buscan poder, sé que el camino que he decidido seguir no es el correcto, pero será lo correcto para salvarte, para protegerte.

Así como tú eres el día yo soy la noche, hay veces que la luna sale mostrando lo mejor de la noche, esos son los momentos en los que te e demostrado cuanto te amo, cuanto te deseo y cuanto quiero que vivas, por ti, por mí, por los dos, pero así como hay noches con luna, hay noches carentes de ella, ahí es como demuestro que puedo llegar ser una persona fría y cruel, y te pido perdón por no ser el héroe, te pido perdón por que me toco ser el villano.

mi amado Harry Potter, sé que cuando leas esto ya no estaré en cuerpo, pero mi espíritu siempre estará contigo, siempre estaré ahí para ti y para él, espero te guste mi último regalo, mi gran amor, Ama a mi querido Scorpius, amalo por los dos, y espero que Ginny le dé hermanitos para que él pueda cuidarlos y demostrar que no todos los Malfoy son escoria, perdóname por dejarlos pero ya cumplí con lo que debía, protegerte a ti y dejarte un grandioso regalo, fruto de nuestro amor.

Por favor no dejes que mi madre caiga en manos de mi padre, el amor la tenía cegada, ella es buena, dile a Granger que le pido disculpas por todo el daño que le hice, pero fue lo que me enseñaron, y dile que me sentiría honrado por que ella y Pansy sean madrinas de mi hijo, de nuestro hijo, dile a Weasley que le enseñe a jugar ajedrez mágico… se me hace difícil continuar, por favor dale la familia que se merece, dale la familia que siempre quise, y por ultimo no me olvides, no olvides cuanto te amo, no olvides todo lo que vivimos, mantenme siempre en tu corazón.

Siempre tuyo Draco L. Malfoy B.

A Harry le temblaban las manos el pergamino que leía tenía varias partes corridas por las lágrimas del moreno, a su lado Ginny con una pequeña barriga de 5 meses consolaba a su esposo.

Durante 5 largos años había odiado a Draco porque pensaba que el solo había jugado con él, que solo lo había utilizado, pero cuando murió entre sus brazos al final de la guerra su odio creció por que lo abandonaba, las últimas palabras que escucho de él, fuero "_te amo" _en sus brazos lleno de sangre, sin oportunidad de seguir viviendo, le dijo que lo amaba, defendió a Narcisa, su corazón le decía que era lo correcto no tenía idea que cumplía con un deseo de Draco, la bruja desapareció 5 meses después de que terminara la guerra fue a Francia y murió allá, pero el día que murió Narcisa llego a su casa y se encuentra con un niño de 4 años sentado en la sala de grimmauld place, no entendiendo por que el pequeño niño ha podido entrar, ya que solo sus esposa y sus hijos lo tenían permitido, pero cuando aquel niño, rubio de ojos verdes le extiende aquella carta todo quedo claro para él, ese niño rubio era de él, y de Draco.

Ginny tomo al niño y lo siente en sus piernas, todo lo que su barriga permite, toma la pequeña mano y la coloco en su vientre, el niño se asusta un poco al sentir la magia, pero la sonrisa maternal que Ginny le dedica lo tranquiliza y el pequeño acaricia la barriga de Ginny.

-aquí está tu hermanita-. Susurra la pelirroja con lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

-¿hemanita?-. Pregunta entusiasmado el niño.

-así es, y tu hermanito menor esta con su tío Ron ¿quieres conocerlo?-.

-¿teno un hemanito?-. Pregunto emocionado el pequeño niño.

-así es, se llama James como tu abuelo, tiene 3 años-. Dijo Harry recuperándose y sentándose junto a su esposa.

-perdi a mi abelita pero ahora teno mas familia-. Dijo con una sonrisa triste el niño.

Harry se apareció en la casa de su amigo Ron y su esposa Hermione, sonrió al ver a su hijo pinchar con un dedo la enorme barriga de Hermione, y cuando lo vio, lo miro con el ceño fruncido al ver que cargaba un niño rubio, Hermione y Ron se miraron extrañados, Harry se agacho a la altura de su hijo y le dijo –James, él es Scorpius, es tu hermano mayo, Scorpius él es James tu hermano menor-. El pequeño rubio sonrió mientras que James lo miraba sorprendido.

-pedo yo queriba ser manito mayor-. Dijo James haciendo puchero a su padre.

-pedo sedas mayor de la hemanita que está en la pansa de la munita peidroja-. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa soltándose del agarre de Harry, Ginny sonrió por las palabras del niño.

-tenes dazon ¿quedes juga?-. Dijo el pequeño James jalando a Scorpius de un bracito y llevándolo con sus juguetes.

-¿Cómo…- comenzó Hermione, Harry solo les entrego la carta, decirlo era muy doloroso.

Cuando Hermione termino de leer la carta estaba llorando y Ron estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que leía.

-esos eran los verdaderos deseos de Draco, la verdadera razón por que se unió a los mortifagos-. Dijo Ginny con la tristeza marcando su rostro.

-debemos… buscar a Pansy-. Dijo con suspiros entrecortados la castaña, Pansy Parkinson fue la única que había sobrevivido de los amigos de Draco.

-ella está bien, está viviendo en la mansión Zabini con la madre de Blaise, ella estaba embarazada en la guerra, el hijo era de Blaise-. Dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo…-

-no podía dejarla a su suerte era la mejor amiga de Draco, ella… ella era la única que sabía lo nuestro-. Dijo Harry.

-pues debemos ponernos manos a la obra, tenemos que arreglar un cuarto para el pequeño en grimmauld place, aunque puede que james quiera compartir el suyo, debemos avisar a los demás, de seguro mi madre comenzara a tejer como loca, ufff, al menos deben tener en mente que la pequeña Lily y Rose tendrán dos espantadores de novios cuando sean grandes-. Dijo con una sonrisa Ginny levantándose para buscar a sus hijos, si, porque ahora James no sería su único hijo, Scorpius también lo seria - **Malfoy no te preocupes por Scorpius lo cuidare, todos lo haremos-. **Pensó la pelirroja llegando junto a Scorpius y a james.

Había pasado un mes desde que Scorpius había llegado a Inglaterra, después de que Harry solucionara todo lo necesario para poder tener la custodia de Scorpius y averiguara como llego el niño, que resulta había llegado por un trasladar que le había dado Narcisa antes de morir, y por ser hijo de Harry actual dueño de la casa y descendiente de los Black la casa no arremetió contra él, todos habían recibido al niño con gran cariño, los gemelos se la pasaban enseñándole a James y al pequeño rubio todo para que fueran excepcionales merodeadores, Molly estaba más que contenta por el nuevo nieto, y se había puesto como magdalena cuando el pequeño le dijo que sus abrazos se parecían a los de su abuela Narcisa, Ginny estaba muy apegada al niño, en especial después de que Scorpius le había preguntado tímidamente si podía llamarla mamá, sus hermanas de embarazada colapsaron en litros de lágrimas mientras abrazaba al pequeño. Pero a pesar de todo Harry, sentía un inmenso dolor al ver a Scorpius, su parecido con Draco era inmenso excepto por sus ojos verdes.

Harry tomo de la mano a Scorpius y se aparecieron en un cementerio, caminaron poco tiempo hasta llegar a una pequeña lapida donde se leía "_Draco Malfoy 1980- 1998" _

-papá ¿Qué atemos aquí?-. Pregunto el niño mirando la lápida fijamente, tratando de que su mentecita de 4 años comprendiera porque esa piedra tenía el nombre de su papito.

-veras, venimos a visitar a papi, sabes él fue un hombre muy valiente-.

-lo te, mi abelita cissy me conto, eda fuete, poderoso, y amaba a papá, a abelita, y a abelito lutius, y abelita decia que a mi me quedia mucho cuando estaba en su bariguita asi como mi mamita Ginny quiere a Lily-. Dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón, mucha razón-.

-papa siempre se pone triste cuando ve a scorpius ¿no me quedes?-. Pregunto el niño con un puchero.

-como dices eso, yo te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, te pareces mucho a Draco, solo, necesitaba perdonarme porque yo pensaba que Draco no me quería, pero ahora sé que lo hace, ahora podemos ser muy felices ¿quieres ir a la casa de Molly?-.

-siiii, abelita Molly-. Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

Iban caminando tomados de la mano cuando Scorpius se soltó y se regresó corriendo donde estaba la tumba de su padre.

-no te pocupes papito yo cudare de papá, y toda nuesta familia, porque Ginny, los dupicados, tio don, dia mione, tia Pansy, todos, todos, dicen que tu tamben edes de esta familia, descansa papito duerme bien-. Dijo el niño inclinándose para besar la fría piedra, cuando el rubio regreso con Harry ambos escucharon "_los amo"_ y Harry reconoció la voz de su amado Draco, y Scorpius sintió que su corazón se llenaba. Ambos se fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta que desaparecieron rumbo a la madriguera.

Junto a la lápida un rubio miraba como su querido hijo y su amado desaparecían, una lagrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla, no se arrepentía de nada, sabiendo que sus dos amores vivirían y serian felices.

El rubio mientras se desvanecía susurro.

"_Somos como el día y la noche, siempre cerca, nunca juntos"_

**N/A: espero les haya gustado, cuando lo releí para editarlo y todo eso, me odie, es la primera tragedia que escribo con un final tan… así, pero me gusto escribirla hace rato tenía la idea rondando en mi cabeza y mientras escuchaba desde mi cielo de mago de oz no pude evitar que las palabras tomaran forma en Word teniendo como resultado esto, espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, nos leemos luego.**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive.**


End file.
